The present invention relates generally to door trim panels for vehicles and, more particularly, to a door trim panel assembly for a vehicle.
It is known to provide a door trim panel assembly for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle to present an aesthetically pleasing appearance in an occupant compartment of the vehicle. The door trim panel assembly includes a plurality of separate components with each component having a specific function. The components typically include a door trim panel, sound absorber, water barrier, insert, armrest, map pocket closeout, and side impact blocks. The components are assembled together and attached to a door trim substrate by several different conventional processes including adhesives, heat staking, sonic welding, and fasteners.
The door trim substrate supports the components including the door trim panel and is not thick enough to touch an inner panel of the door since the materials for the substrate cannot be molded that thick. As a result, the door trim panel assembly uses a flat or pre-molded sheet material in conjunction with a bead of pre-applied butyl caulk. A release paper is attached to the caulk so that the parts can be stacked. The door trim panel assembly is then mounted to the inner panel of the door for the vehicle by removing the release paper and attaching with suitable means such as fasteners.
Although the above door trim panel assembly has worked, it is desirable to provide a seal on a backside or outer surface thereof of the door trim panel assembly. It is also desirable to provide a door trim panel assembly with an integrally molded seal in an expanded polypropylene substrate that reduces parts, cost, and assembly. It is further desirable to provide a door trim panel assembly with a direct applied seal and an expanded polypropylene substrate that reduces parts, cost, and assembly. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an improved door trim panel assembly for attachment to an inner panel of a door for a vehicle that meets these desires.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new door trim panel assembly for a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door trim panel assembly that has an integrally molded seal into a single component for attachment to an inner panel of a door for a vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a door trim panel assembly that has a direct applied seal into a single component for attachment to an inner panel of a door for a vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a door trim panel assembly that has fewer components and cost.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a door trim panel assembly for attachment to structure of a vehicle including a door trim panel and a carrier formed from a plastic material attached to the door trim panel and for attachment to the structure of the vehicle. The door trim panel assembly also includes a seal integral with the carrier for contacting the structure to seal the carrier to the structure.
In addition, the present invention is a method of making a door trim panel assembly for attachment to structure of a vehicle. The method includes the steps of placing a door trim panel into a cavity of a mold and filling the cavity with a plastic material. The method also includes the steps of introducing steam into the mold to expand the plastic material to form a carrier with an integral seal and bond the carrier against the door trim panel to form a single door trim panel assembly.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new door trim panel assembly is provided for a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the door trim panel assembly has an integrally molded seal and/or direct applied seal with an expanded polypropylene carrier or substrate that eliminates traditional watershields in doors for vehicles. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the door trim panel assembly reduces the number of parts, labor, cost, and tooling for the same. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the door trim panel assembly improves serviceability and assembly plant handling since butyl caulk and release paper are eliminated. A further advantage of the present invention is that the door trim panel assembly has enhanced performance and saves the cost of traditional watershields, which increases the content on the door trim.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.